


Samakonasana

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Elena's feeling adventurous and wants to try a new position. Gwaine knows exactly what to expect.
Relationships: Elena/Gwaine (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Samakonasana

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I love these two so much.

"I've been doing yoga for two years!"

"Oh, believe me," Gwaine said with a wink and an appreciative sweep up and down his wife's body, "I know. I enjoy the yoga pants immensely."

"Stop it," Elena giggled. Damn, that was still utterly charming after eight years together. Gwaine grinned.

"Honey, I'm just not sure we should do this," he said placatingly.

"I can do this!"

"I just don't want to end up in A&E. I mean, you are known to be a bit clumsy." A bit was putting it mildly. Gwaine was pretty sure some of their neighbours had started giving her as wide a berth as they could when they met in the stairwell in case her tendency to trip over nothing was catching. "Remember the dishrag incident?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "That was an accident! You surprised me!"

An accident, alright: Elena had been washing her hands in the kitchen sink, Gwaine had thrown her a dishrag to dry her hands. He'd blindsided her so bad she'd fumbled it like it was on fire and, in order not to drop it, she’d knocked down the empty drying rack on her foot. She'd broken two toes.

"Right," Gwaine sighed. "I just don't want the nurses to call the police on me."

"I talked them out of that! I'd been rollerblading with Morgana, things were bound to end badly-"

"And three days later you dropped a bloody dictionary on your head," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who even owns dictionaries anymore?"

Gwaine was certain Elena had sustained more concussions than a professional rugby player at the end of his career. It was a wonder she didn't suffer from irreparable brain damage. Although, when she came up with those ideas of hers, Gwaine had to wonder how sane she really was.

"I do," she grinned. "And anyway, it was just bad luck that I happened to see the same nurse twice in a row. That never happens!"

That one nurse had given Gwaine the stink eye when he'd arrived to pick Elena up. Elena, with the scraps all over her arms and the swollen side of her face that was slowly becoming blue. Gwaine probably hadn't looked horrified enough, hadn't fussed enough - as long as she greeted him with a cheerful 'hi, babe,' he'd seen her in far worse states - and the nurse had insisted on a last tete-a-tete before she’d released her.

"Elena, babe… You know I love you, and I do want to please you every way there is," he smirked and winked again, "but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm very flexible, now! I can do the splits!" she pleaded.

"That's amazing, honey-" he started, only to stop with his chin hanging somewhere in the vicinity of his knees when his wife just casually dropped into a side split. "Okay…" he trailed off. "That is a bit amazing."

"Thank you," she beamed. 

Standing back up wasn't as graceful but Gwaine didn't care much; Elena's insane proposition was less insane now that he'd seen for himself that she could execute at least half of the position she'd suggested.

"So…" she murmured as she sensually pushed her body against his, her lower lip caught between her teeth as one hand wandered under his t-shirt to tickle his side, "can we try it?"

Gwaine was still forty-five percent sure he was going to regret giving in, but he was completely helpless against Elena’s womanly wiles once she broke out the bitten lip. He felt his dick jump in his jeans and, judging from the way she wiggled against him, Elena felt it, too.

They took their time undressing each other, stroking skin not only to excite but just to enjoy the moment. Elena rediscovered his collarbones with her lips as her fingertips lightly grazed down every knob of his spine, her thumbs taking an interest in the small of his back, teasing the top of his arse but never fully grabbing like she knew what he was waiting for. Gwaine's hands caressed the arch of her waist, the curve of a shoulder, the delicate roundness of a calf, kissing better every bruise he ran into - and there were quite a few.

Gwaine spent a few minutes on his knees, tasting Elena's sweet slit, one knee over his shoulder as his eyes bore into hers. Perhaps he was also testing her sense of balance, reluctant to embark on a journey that would end up with her getting injured. She was cheating, though, with the way she held onto his head and clawed at his scalp.

He was ready to go when he stood back up, and her cheeks had taken on that flushed hue he loved so much.

"Are you sure you don't want something more conventional?" he asked hoarsely, nipping at her throat.

"Gwaiiiine," she pleaded, finally sinking her nails into the flesh of his arse. He bucked into her with a growl.

"Alright, alright. How do you want to do this?"

She let go of him to bounce in front of him excitedly and clap a little. She was ridiculous and he loved this woman more than words could express. What a dork.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Okay," she said, growing serious again, "so, I'm going to stand like this." She stood perpendicular to him, his stiff dick leaving a trail of precum on her hip. "Now I'm going to lift my leg and you're going to help me put it on your shoulder."

He caught the leg that was already touching him when she lifted it and cautiously pushed it higher and higher, amazed at his wife's flexibility. "You're incredible, babe." They were almost chest to chest now, her warmth was a lot closer to his dick, which twitched upwards, eager to go explore.

"Now I'll push you in and _nnngh_ -"

Gwaine sank in without help, gripping Elena's farthest hip tight as her head fell back and her arms grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself and trap her leg up. The angle was weird, he realised as he began to thrust into her, but she _was_ doing the splits standing up while he fucked her, and the idea was enough of a turn-on to get them both going.

"Ugh, Gwaine, harder please," Elena moaned. 

A tricky demand: he had to lean back a little to gain more leverage and do the lady's bidding. As long as this position got Elena off, he was all in, but it had nothing on the classics.

And then, what had to happen, happened.

One second Gwaine was picking up the pace as best as he could, fingers digging into Elena's hip, the next he heard a very familiar squeal and suddenly, he was only holding half of his wife, the rest having crumpled backwards onto the bed behind her.

Gwaine was so, so glad he'd thought to move them closer - just in case Elena would change her mind.

Instead she was holding onto the throw they'd brought back from their honeymoon in France, grasping it like a lifeline not to end up on the floor. Meanwhile, Gwaine was still doing his best to hold her leg (and the rest of her body) up, the foot that was supposed to ground her now sticking out in the air. He slowly lowered her down to the floor so he wouldn't hurt her.

"What happened?" he asked, still out of breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I… slipped."

"On what?" he chuckled incredulously as she picked herself up and sat on the end of the bed, looking so miffed he just had to lean down and kiss her.

"On the carpet."

He burst into laughter. "We don't have a carpet, babe."

"I know! That was so weird. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about us," he said, palming his flagging erection. "That ending was a bit abrupt for our taste but we'll be fine."

"Good," Elena grumbled, still flushed and delicious-looking from exertion. 

"You were incredible, honey," he told her fondly, sitting down next to her and laying a kiss on her shoulder.

"Right," she scoffed with a little moue of disappointment. He kissed it off. 

"We didn't have to call an ambulance, I'd say that's a ringing success."

"Sod off," she chuckled, trying to dislodge him from the place on her neck he'd moved on to.

"I mean it," he whispered. "Now, what do you say we finish this the old-fashioned way? You, me, a bed, some very expensive sheets and, if you're still feeling adventurous, a few toys?"

Elena bit her lower lip again to keep in her growing grin and Gwaine knew he'd won. And when she jumped him, they only _almost_ fell off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - Trying new position


End file.
